


Naughty gift for Naughty one

by poonman25



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poonman25/pseuds/poonman25
Summary: PWP. 一發完。 平安夜的晚上，Cater跟着Trey回到房間，趁他轉身時偷偷脫下褲子，展示自己為他準備的禮物……
Relationships: Trey Clover & Cater Diamond, Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Naughty gift for Naughty one

**Author's Note:**

> 性癖警告︰  
> -女裝  
> -吊襪帶  
> -女性下着

平安夜的晚上，Heartslabyul 聖誕派對的準備工作終於完結。Trey Clover刷完牙後回到自己的房間，身上還穿着那身滑稽的聖誕樹毛衣。跟在他身後的Cater Diamond倒是穿着正常的紅白色聖誕裝，長上衣搭着紅長褲，毛毛滾邊的小斗篷裏冒出鹿角，鼻上還頂着紅色的海綿鹿鼻頭。

Trey走到床邊，拿下眼鏡揉了揉眉間和鼻樑，累了一天後說話的聲音都有心無力︰「明天還有得忙，快點睡覺吧。」

身後的Cater並沒有回答。Trey揉完眼窩後把眼鏡戴回去，轉頭看向身後。他愣了愣，把眼鏡拿下，再次揉揉眼眶，又把眼鏡端正放回鼻樑上，總算確認眼前的景象並不是自己看錯。Cater把聖誕裝的長褲脫下，遠遠踢到一旁。長度到大腿三分一處的上衣一下子變成短裙，長度撩人得恰到好處。他裙襬下露出精緻的吊帶，把白色絲襪固定在大腿上，僅僅露出裙子與襪子中間一節粉嫩的肉色。

眼見Trey的目光牢牢定在自己身上，Cater臉上笑容滿滿，甚至相當配合地轉了個身。裙襬微微揚起，轉瞬又落下。Cater再次站定時雙手按住裙子，極度故意地說了句反話︰「Trey要睡覺，那Cate也要乖乖睡了。」

「我現在清醒得很。」Trey說。感謝Cater剛才轉起來的裙襬，一下子就把整天的疲累和睡意轉清光了。他伸手把Cater拉過來，雙手搭在對方腰上。過分寬鬆的布料裹在Cater身上，腰那一圈顯得格外空蕩蕩的，Trey只好慢慢收緊把兩臂，一寸一寸地把Cater摟入懷裏，才能牢牢圈住他纖細的腰。 Cater被Trey緊抱，上半身微微後仰，背脊和腰的曲線在這動作下顯得格外性感。他臉上還頂着可笑的紅鼻子，硬生生隔在自己和Trey之間，平日吐在耳畔的聲音一下子增加了不少距離︰「平安夜的晚上不好好睡覺，聖誕老人就沒辦法把禮物放好了喔？」

「禮物不就在這裏嗎？」Trey忍不住拿掉Cater鼻尖上的海綿球，把自己的鼻尖湊過去。可是鼻子和嘴唇最後觸碰到的是Cater的掌心。他笑着推開Trey的臉，又忍住笑說︰「可是要到明天才可以拆禮物啊。」

「忍不到。現在就拆了吧。」Trey拉開Cater擋住自己的手，強硬地再次湊上嘴唇。雙唇相觸時傳來薄荷的涼意，刷過牙後的吻總是特別清新又特別清爽。可是薄荷的涼蓋不住舌尖的熱，靈巧的舌滑過彼此口腔內每一處細節，理智伴隨氧氣流失，遺留下的僅是愈發提升的温度。快要喘不過氣來時Cater輕力捶了捶Trey胸膛，讓他了然地退後。難捨的銀絲落在二人之間，Cater略腫的唇抿了下，浮起水氣的眸子瞪向Trey，軟聲斥責了一句︰「……壞孩子。」

聞言，Trey撩起一邊眉毛做出招牌的惡劣表情，無所謂地笑道︰「之後把禮物包回去就不會被發現了。」

話音剛落，Trey再次吻上Cater的唇，雙手直直伸向對方胸前斗篷結好的蝴蝶結，一下子把禮物的絲帶退去，包裝掉在地上。相較於對包裝的粗暴，Trey對禮物本尊卻格外温柔。他把Cater輕輕抱到床上，但很快便被對方反過來壓住，騎在身下。可是他僅僅是伸手揉了揉對方柔軟的頭髮，便滿臉寵溺地容許他跪在自己身上，伸手扒去了自己那件翠綠的醜毛衣。

「明明Trey這麼帥，讓你穿聖誕樹衣服真過分。」Cater邊說邊愛撫Trey的胸膛，手自動地移向腹肌，絲毫無法克制自己誠實的慾望。Trey任由他在自己身上摩挲，笑着反問︰「穿了那件衣服就不帥了嗎？」

「怎麼會！當然帥！」Cater馬上回答。

「可是看到我換上這件衣服後你笑得最大聲。」Trey說，笑容大大的深深的異常燦爛。

沒等Cater辯解，Trey便從床上坐直身子，靠着床板，把坐在身上的Cater整個人摟向自己。身體緊緊貼合後，Trey一頭埋在Cater頸窩，用力吸了口熟悉的香氣。Cater橘子色的髮絲間有果實與花朵的香甜氣味，甜膩得讓人想親想舔，想咬下去把他吃乾抹淨。Trey一手箍着Cater腰肢，另一手解開他聖誕衣的鈕扣，親吻順着解開的衣領，從頸側一直落到胸前。豔紅的衣服把Cater的膚色襯得份外雪白，好像剝開外皮的荔枝，露出裏面晶瑩多汁的果肉。Trey禁不住用力吸啜他嫩白的肌膚，在那片皮膚上烙下一個又一個富有聖誕氣息的紅痕。

「太多了。」Cater不滿地捏了捏Trey後頸，可Trey完全沒有停下來的意思，繼續在雪白的地方用力吸啜，伸出舌頭輕舔一個又一個紅印。

「是你嘲笑我的懲罰。」Trey說完便吻上Cater鎖骨，接着是膊頭，然後爬上頸側。嘴唇正要落下時，Cater側過頭，再次用手擋住他，擰着眉噘着嘴邊撒嬌邊求饒︰「太高了！上次Ace看到的時候我解釋了好久才蒙混過去，再被看到就瞞不住了……」

「他本來就知道了吧。」Trey無所謂地道，握住Cater的手，在他掌心一吻，突地發出響亮的啜吻聲。Cater紅着臉想要抽手，Trey反而緊緊捉住他，搔養般舔弄他掌心。

「把斗篷緊緊繫好不就好了嗎？何況還有圍巾。」Trey說畢，不容抗辯地再次吻上Cater頸側，種下吻痕，最後把痕跡落到他耳側。金屬耳環遮不住的肌膚顯出豔麗紅色，被前方的飾品襯得更加誘人。Cater無奈地揉了揉吻痕所在的地方，說話的聲音分明帶了三分委屈。「Trey佔有慾也太強了吧。」

對此，Trey沒有回答，神情卻流露出一種默認的態度。Cater見他這樣，忽然咬咬牙，湊過來輕吮Trey頸側，留下幾個紅色的印記。他的反擊好像來自草食的小獸，虛張聲勢時都沒有未長齊的獸齒和不鋒利的細爪可以揮舞，僅僅是用毛乎乎軟綿綿的身體撞你一下，連攻擊都又軟又甜的讓人憐愛。Trey就這樣任由Cater貼着自己，順着胸膛和腹部一路零零碎碎地親吻。就連他拉下自己褲子，用臉去磨蹭自己胯間的脹熱時，他那自覺做了惡作劇而得意洋洋的神情都讓Trey覺得可愛得心臟發疼。

Cater輕輕親吻Trey挺起的頂端，粉色小舌碰上深赤色的前方，在鈴口部分來輕舔。濕潤又柔軟的舌讓Trey雄性的部分愈發堅硬，Cater埋下臉去把柱身含入嘴裏，兩手一邊套弄無法吞沒的根部，一邊撫慰低下份量十足的囊袋。Trey低頭看着Cater埋在自己腿間努力的模樣，幾乎覺得自己看到了一隻在自己腳邊愉快地磨蹭的小動物。他把Cater臉畔的頭髮攏回耳後，露出那張精緻的臉。Cater翠綠的眸子往上抬，明明嘴裏含着男性勃發的慾望，他眼底卻寫滿了努力取悅愛人的單純愛戀，全然看不見一絲污穢的肉慾。

「Trey，用那個吧？」Cater把肉柱吐出唇外，期待地看向Trey。對戀人的請求，Trey從善如流地掏出魔法筆施咒︰「Doodle Suit.」

腺液和精液的味道被魔法覆寫過後，Cater更加賣力地吞吐Trey昂起的慾望，橘色的腦袋愈埋愈低。Trey聽得見自己溢出的腺液和他過分分泌的津液在吞吐的過程中響起水聲，而隨着淫靡水聲愈發放浪的，是Cater翹起輕扭的臀。本來剛好蓋過屁股的紅色上衣因Cater抬腰的動作而往上縮，凸出的白毛滾邊勉勉強強遮擋Trey的視線，使裙下春光在他眼底若隱若現。Trey一手輕按Cater埋在自己胯間的腦袋，另一手順着他低下又聳起的背與腰，探向裙底下看不見的秘處。

「唔唔？」幾乎同時，Cater發出困惑的哽咽。本已頗具份量的巨物忽然在嘴裏變大，突起的前端直直抵向喉頭。他強忍生理淚水，抬起發紅的眼眶看向肉棒的主人，對方卻突然拉起他裙襬，把裙下的風景徹底露出。

與白色吊帶襪成套的女式內褲布料極少，Trey的手探向Cater裙襬下時，只摸到兩邊光滑的臀肉，碰不到之間輕薄的蕾絲面料。幾乎完全暴露的臀部隨着Cater扭腰上下起伏，直接摧毀了Trey最後僅存的理智。他抓住Cater，把他拉回自己身上。再次落下的裙子重新蓋住對方胯間的三角帶，前方卻明顯被硬物頂起一片小帳篷。眼前自己的反應明顯地暴露人前，Cater臉頰馬上染紅。他正想按住胯間，Trey卻直接掀起他鮮紅的裙子。布料少得可憐的蕾絲內褲全然裹不住Cater已起反應的柱身，頂端的蕾絲圖案被撐至變形，雪白布料上染了大片濕漬。

Trey眼見這片景象，完全陷入震驚之中無法發應過來，反而是Cater破罐破摔，直接騎在他身上，用自己的挺硬去蹭他同樣難耐的熾熱。還沒等Trey反應過來，他便從床頭櫃裏探出潤滑，用力擠出大量液體，倒在Trey的硬物上，湊在他耳邊說︰「——快點，把Cate做成Trey最擅長的甜品吧。」

多重撩撥疊加之下，Trey的慾望再也無法壓抑。他用魔法筆再次施展魔法，把Cater的後穴覆寫成放鬆的狀態。與此同時，Cater逕自張腿，撩開蕾絲內褲，在Trey的注視下用自己的穴口對準對方的硬物，一下子沉腰坐到最深。

「啊啊……」被進駐的快慰讓Cater無法壓抑嬌聲，愉悅的呻吟在室內響起。他緊抱住Trey，伸出舌尖逮住Trey的，舌齒與下方結合的部分一樣糾纏在一起，結合得愈發深入，難捨難分。

Trey沉醉在進入甬道的快感之中，嘴裏嘗到Cater舌尖帶來腺液苦澀的味道。情慾的滋味並非他一貫所愛的甜膩，卻完美地挑起更激烈的性慾，叫他們深陷於性事之中。

「剛剛，變成了甚麼味道？」親吻結束後，Trey忽然提問。這個吻讓他嚐到了自己的腥澀，反而使他分神地好奇Cater所嚐的滋味。

「你猜？」然而，Cater以問題回答問題。可他雖有回應，卻顯然不打算讓Trey答話。隨着話音落下，他努力扭擺腰肢，在Trey身上摩擦他的硬物。緊窄的細穴吮住Trey的熾熱，整個人的重量讓硬物抵進深處，一再頂向最敏感的部分。突起的前端經過凹凸肉壁，捅向盡頭，然後被抽搐的內壁用力揪緊。如此刺激之下，二人都全無聊天猜謎的餘暇。

「Trey、再快點……」Cater的腰愈扭愈快，騎在Trey身上大張雙腿，敞開的聖誕裝束下，撩向一邊的蕾絲內褲已被交合處黏糊的潤滑和彼此的體液弄得一片黏糊。內褲裹不住的肉柱冒出布料之外，隨着交合的動作不斷上下晃動，漏出些許濁白的精液。Cater用後穴侵犯Trey的慾望，終於禁不住情熱地流下了生理淚水。「要去了，Trey……Cate要去了。」

Trey看着Cater發情一般的模樣，陷在他體內的部分也即將到達極限。他兩手扶住Cater的腰，順應他上下擺動的速度用力挺腰，將堅硬的慾望狠狠捅進甬道之中。劇烈的抽插讓Cater幾乎失去平衡，Trey馬上抓住他的手，和他十指緊扣。Cater像撈住救生圈一樣緊抱住Trey，無法壓抑的呻吟全數流入Trey耳中。一時之間，深夜的房內只有二人的喘息和強烈活塞運動帶來的肉體碰撞聲。忘我的交合之下，Cater的挺硬夾在二人之間，從未被人觸碰，便在後穴的刺激之下噴出白濁。Trey在他高潮後收搐的窄道中最後衝刺，終於在肉壁深處注滿精液。

激烈情事過後，本來只剩情慾的大腦忽然徹底空白，耳邊也嗡嗡作響，整個世界都變得空蕩蕩的。可是他倆的雙手還緊緊握着彼此，靠在彼此懷中，呼吸彼此味道的空氣，然後在無意識之間貼近，親吻彼此的嘴唇。雙唇分開後，Cater捧着Trey的臉，忽然笑了起來。Trey不解地看他，緩下喘息以後，才發出一個困惑的音節︰「嗯？」

對此，Cater搖了搖頭，沒有解釋，只是又把頭埋到Trey頸側，撒嬌地蹭磨起來。Trey揉揉他的頭髮和後頸，過了一會，他又看向Trey，笑着問︰「剛才的答案，你還想知道嗎？」

「嗯？」Trey又疑惑地哼聲，空白的大腦漸漸找回記憶。自己使用了獨特魔法之後，Cater口中嚐到的是甚麼味道？他想了想，覺得似乎無關痛癢，卻還是點了點頭。「嗯。」

Cater笑着咬了下他鼻尖，然後窩在他耳邊，低聲說︰「還是一樣的味道。」

自己的魔法應該能把腥咸覆寫成Cater喜歡的味道，而Cater說魔法並沒有生效。

Trey呆呆地思考，完全反應不了Cater的話是甚麼意思。對方卻嘻嘻地笑了起來，戳了戳他臉上平日畫上三葉的地方，又說了一句︰「我喜歡的味道。」

片刻過後，Trey終於意會到Cater所說的意思，與此同時……

「騙人、Trey你又……」方才釋放過的東西在Cater體內再次提起精神。Cater想要推開Trey，卻被他一把推在床上，瞬間上下逆轉。Trey居高臨下，看到Cater的衣領敞開，胸前頸側種滿豔麗的吻痕，紅白的裙襬上染了斑白的污跡，內褲濕溼溼黏答答，彼此結合的部分流出黏稠的精液。

「為甚麼還變大了！禽獸！」向Trey襲來的粉拳點點很快被按在床上，Cater毫無招架之力，只能承受Trey第二輪攻勢。畢竟Trey最擅長做的奶油派當然不能只有一點餡料；睚眦必報的他既然被罵禽獸，當然只能讓身下人再也罵不出禽獸二字。

平安夜的晚上被強拆的禮物最後變得黏黏糊糊破破爛爛，衣服也不洗不行了。禮物被拆得包都包不回去了可以怎麼辦？——藏起來就好了吧。

今年Heartslabyul的聖誕派對，整個都不見Cater Diamond的蹤影。而他那件洗乾淨，香噴噴的聖誕衣，獨自掛在陽台上，孤伶伶地渡過了整個聖誕


End file.
